guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kalle Damos
Hi. The Paintballer (T/ ) 18:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) I love you. Not in that way, but for the comments on the Burst Sin nerfs. Exactly what I've been telling people. "When it can kill any profession with a few skills, it's overpowered.Now matter how much you wanna think other wise. And to use an original build and fail shows their is room for improvment, tweek the skills and what not. You can't change those cookie cutter builds, or the fail" "lol looks like a wikisin is complaining about the loss of part of his build. heh. It's funny, When they nerf rock, all those that use rock complain, except paper still is better, and scissors is now happy rock is not so over powered. There are other attakcs and builds out there, find a better, more original one and move on!" --69.133.105.149 23:02, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks, people need to relise, if something is that good, bound to get a vist from the nerf bat. I've been waiting awhile for it, and it finnaly came. even though I had a few builds to counter them, i'm still happy. -Kalle Damos w00t! Guildies on Wiki! Hiya, Kalle! I see I am not the only Exiles geek to frequent this place :P Aldora 21:10, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Why... are you so against anything having to do with the dragons? --Shadowcrest 21:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I have nothing aginst the dragon, I just don't think there ever is, was, or will be an "Air Dragon" I mean it would be like me saying Shiney could be the desert dragon, so lets make a page about it. I'm really looking forward for the dragons. there is just no Air Dragon. -Kalle Damos :Hmm. Ok, thanks for explaining. --Shadowcrest 23:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) insert some heading here you forgot a ] in your sig. --Shadowcrest 02:26, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Or, at least, there was one missing on the last talk page you contributed to. --Shadowcrest 02:27, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Fix I added clear tags to your user page, to help seperate and recenter, since your character section was off the screen. Feel free to revert if you want. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 03:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)